One Girl Revolution
by HippieLuchaSoul
Summary: Kim is a WWE Diva who tries to tackle life from many angles, day by day. With love, enemies, and a shot at the WWE Divas Championship, how will she handle it all? *OC/Sheamus and appearances from AJ, numerous WWE Divas and even more wrestling personalities.*
1. A smashed hand, and a tiny friend

"Fuck!"

Kim jerked her small hand back from her locker, shaking it furiously from the pain flowing through it. She sighed heavily, for everything during her first day in the WWE developmental was going wrong. Of course, she walked through the doors with the mindset that everything would go accordingly, but as her luck went, that was far from the case.

As she stared at her swollen hand, she heard snickering behind her. Swallowing her pride, she turned toward the voices with a false ease, and smiled. "Well, looks like you've had quite the day, Miss. Diva." The voices said, as Kim rolled her eyes, walking off. She had no time for idiotic giggly chicks, so she did herself a favor by walking out of the room. As she left, the two identical brunette women continued laughing, their cackling flowing through the hall after Kim. Kim hurriedly walked at a quick pace, not noticing the tiny frame she bumped right into.

"Whooa, whoa. You okay, there?" April Mendez chuckled, patting Kim on the shoulder. April was a magnetic soul, never anything but positive. Kim related to her on numerous levels, both women being long, diehard fans of professional wrestling, and just misfits in the business. "I'm sorry, April. I've had a rough ass day; my mind is just overly clouded. I apologize for nearly mowing you over." Kim said, nodding apologetically at the tiny brunette. April smiled softly, nodding at two seats over in the corner before walking over to them, taking a seat.

"Kim, trust me. Your day is my life. Let me guess. Smashed your hand in some type of closing object? Forgot your wrestling boots? Realized it was your "Time of the month" and brought no lady pads?" April laughed sympathetically, watching Kim bury her face in her hands. April then patted the woman's tiny shoulder before sighing, tapping Kim's shoulder once again. "Hey, Kim. Kim.." Kim looked up, staring into the Puerto Rican beauty's eyes as April comically nodded toward the mirror, gesturing for Kim to follow her over.

When they approached the mirror, April covered Kim's eyes, slightly standing on her tippy toes. "When I remove my hands, I want you to look into this mirror, and repeat everything I say, got it?" Kim nodded, before staring at her own reflection, taking in her dark features, all the while listening to the sound of April's voice. "Repeat after me: I am Kim.." Kim followed suit, repeating every last word that came out of her tiny friend's mouth. "And I am a strong, beautiful, capable, amazing, ground breaking WWE Diva." Kim repeated the words; smiling at how better they made her feel.

She gave the tiny brunette a hard hug, before running off. April watched her run off, wiping a phony tear from her eye. "Gosh, dude. I impress myself daily..Gotta love it." She continued to chuckle, before stopping suddenly. "HEY KIM, DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT MY DAMN YU GI OH CARDS! THOSE THINGS COST MORE THAN YOUR LIFE, LADY. THAT BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON TOOK ME YEA-…" April looked around, noticing the odd stares directed towards her as she backed out of the room silently, tugging at her collar.

April snorted, scoffing sarcastically. "Of course I meant I just got back from a hot date with Dolph, ha..What is Yu Gi Oh again?"


	2. A head on collision

"You are…NOT the father!"

Kim cackled loudly as she watched the young man dance about on stage, twerking in the face of his rejected ex-girlfriend. "What an idiot, he still screwed the chick. Lord." She scoffed at such a display as she teetered out of her bed gingerly, extremely sore from her first day of work.

She runs her fingers through her thick, jet black hair as she studied her features. She was a small woman, about 5'2 with curvaceous hips and a small frame. Her skin, about the color of smooth cherry wood, was radiant in the mirror.

Her eyes were the only thing she admired about herself, for she knew they made her stand out. She had eyes shaped like almonds, and her hues were the color of the darkening sky. The dark blue caught the eye of any passing citizen, and with every compliment, her cheeks flushed tremendously.

She closed her eyes as she repeated the words AJ told her the day before. As she opened her small eyes, she gave herself a reassuring smirk before throwing on a hoodie, and heading out of her suite with her luggage.

The perks of being a WWE Diva were not only sweet from it being a lifelong dream of hers; it was the traveling Kim got to see. Coming from a very small southern town, all she knew was fields. She never expected any of this.

She assumed she'd forever be that girl, sketching out gear designs during Lunch in middle school. When she finally got her shot at a wrestling school, she only expected to do a few independent promotions, try her luck at WWE, get rejected, and go about her life. But someone, she suppose, took a liking to her.

She rolled her luggage at a steady pace, keeping her head down as she tried to locate the large WWE tour bus, hoping to see her tiny pal April. As she rolled through the crowd of WWE Superstars and Divas, her self confidence lowered even more. She looked like none of them. She was this small, average, black woman would couldn't relate to any of them but a few. But she shook her head, and shook away such thoughts.

As she smiled hopefully, she noticed two familiar faces, and her good mood vanished within an instant. "Hiiiiiiii Jim!" Nikki Bella said nasally, looking at her sister to support her taunting. "Good luck on your second day! From the looks of you, I don't think I have much to worry about with my boyfriend or any man hitting on you for that matter.."

Brie giggled spitefully, before adding in her two cents. "I suppose you ate off your wittle bitty hoodie last night, huh? I know where ever you came from the people must have adapted the way of the animals! Where are you from, again? That's right! You don't even know.."

Nikki Bella chuckled, before blowing a tiny kiss at Kim. "Have a good one, Miss Diva.." Brie waved, laughing with her sister as they walked off. Kim had been bullied her whole life, but something about this encounter tore away at her core. She fought back tears, remembering that she was on a mission to find her unique little pal, AJ.

As she looked for her friend, she felt her luggage being tugged in an opposite direction. "The hell?" She turned around sharply and noticed a large white, red headed male throwing her things off of his. She laughed, knowing the guy had to be kidding, for no one would be that aggressive towards someone they hardly knew.

She paused as he brushed past her harshly, his icy blue eyes narrowed for the bus. "Excuse me, DUDE…But do you know you just threw my things for no apparent reason? AND you rudely bumped into me like you aren't some big ass wrestler. Care to explain?"

She watched as the thick bodied man threw his head back, sighing. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he turned and looked at her, his face but inches away. "Ya, I'll explain how you rolled through here like ah damn idiot, with your head down like a raging bull. Or should I say dumbarse? Is that good enough for ya, lass?"

The large man turned away sharply, angrily loading his things on the bus. Everyone in his path literally jumped out of the way, as Kim stood there, bewildered. "The fuck is his problem..?" She muttered, as she loaded her things on the bus. She mentally shook off the encounter, and attempted to find a seat for herself.

As she scans the bus, she notices but one seat. Kim laughed sarcastically, rolling her eyes as the usher led her down the aisle.

The usher, unaware of what the seating means to Kim, smiles happily. His happy demeanor mocks her sullen disposition, as she studies the face of her tour bus seating mate, meeting him just seconds before.

The middle aged usher chuckles, pulling down the seat for Kim. "Last seat next to this friendly fella, Miss. Lady. No need to worry, I hear Stephen's a pretty nice guy!"


	3. A Regal connection

(Hi everyone! I want to say all the reviews and views this story gets means alot to me! I want to credit xthisfireburns for her help with making me an overall better writer and storyteller. I also want to thank her for the idea w/William being Kimberly and Stephen's teacher. Thanks again, and enjoy! 3)

"Lovely meeting you again, huh?"

Kim ignored Stephen's comment as she sat down, turning her body toward the aisle, and away from the thick bodied, red-headed man. She closed her eyes, wondering if and when her day would get better. Stephen stared out of the window, attempting to roll his eyes, but he felt guilty for his words in the lobby.

The dark-haired beauty he yelled at was merely just a punching bag for another issue he dealt with prior. He turned to her, and before he could speak, he took in her outer appearance. She was stunning, with skin that was the total opposite of his, hair that reminded him of a black silk, and eyes he had never seen before. Kim fidgeted, feeling his eyes on her, as her anger grew.

"Look, Stephanie, Steve, whatever that dude called you, I get it. You don't like me, coolbeans. But just stop freaking staring at me. I'm not blind, you know. And you're only making matters THAT much worse."

Stephen sighed, wanting to make a smart ass remark, but felt it wasn't the time nor the place. As he cleared his throat, he turned back to the dark woman, before speaking. "Actually, lass, I wanted to apologize. I-uh, It was wrong of me to speak to you like I did in the lobby. Me temper wasn't because of you, even though that isn't much of an excuse."

Kim's body language never changed, as she continued to stare at the walkway. She had no time for half-assed apologies, and she was completely fed up with not only Stephen, but the two brunette bimbos that had it out for her for no clear reason.

She sat up, turning toward Stephen as she studied him. He wasn't a bad looking guy, but of course her mind was telling her not to find him attractive from their earlier encounter.

She scoffed softly, only to mask that she found his boyish looks adorable. She smiled sarcastically, looking into his light hues. "No problem, I mean it's not everyday on your second day of work you get called a dumbass. So thanks for breaking me into the business a bit more. I appreciate that, big guy."

Stephen stared at her, as she sighed, stretching her small hands above her head. As much as he wanted to further insult her for her sarcastic personality, he knew he deserved such a reaction. He adjusted his flat cap on his head, as he leaned against the window pane, taking in the sights of the city.

"What?" Kim's voice startled him out of his thoughts, as he turned to her, a puzzled expression on his pale face. "What do you mean what?" Kim looked at him, her eyebrow slightly raised.

"You said something like "This city is beautiful, what do you think?" so, that prompted me to ask you to repeat what you said." Stephen chuckled a bit, not realizing he had spoken aloud. He removed his flat cap, running his thick hand through his striking fiery hair.

"Oh, ya. I must have spoken out loud and didn't realize it. Me apologies, lass." Kim stared at him, taking in his accent, and his words, as she finally spoke directly to him. "I suppose the city is beautiful, but I have no clue where we even are. I've never been outside of my hometown honestly."

He nodded a bit, still studying the city as he laughed suddenly. She watched as he continued to laugh, his eyes squinting and his smile wide. She felt insecure once again as she turned away, regretting even opening up a bit to such an asshole. He noticed her body change again, as he spoke quickly. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was simply laughing that as much as we seem to hate each other, we have a lot in common. I've never been outside of me hometown being quite frank about it, ya know."

She sighed softly, nodding at his words as she spoke again. "Are you from Ireland?" she cringed, knowing her question was as obvious as asking if grass grew. He chuckled a bit, giving her a small smile as her blue eyes shyly stared at the seat in front of her. "Yes, I'm from Ireland. Dublin, to be correct. What gave it away?"

He laughed softly, as she smiled a bit, quickly turning away again. She had a very hard time opening up to anyone, and when it came to showing any type of emotion, she'd rather not. He watched her intently, studying her fidgeting hands. "Where are you from?" She took in his answer, and before she spoke, she made eye contact with an old familiar face.

"Regal?" Stephen stopped, his face puzzled as he collected his thoughts. "I know I don't know much about America...But I've never heard of Regal?" He turned toward her to see her hugging an old chum and father figure of his. He chuckled, now realizing why she spoke of the word Regal.

For the first time, Stephen saw the beauty of Kim's smile. She had a scowl towards him most of the trip, and seeing her beam when speaking to William, made his heart throb a bit.

He quickly shook off such feelings as he extended his hand to William. William swatted it away, before pulling the thick man into a tight hug. William nodded, smiling softly at the redheaded gent. "Stephen, my boy. So nice to see you once again. You look like you grow more and more every time I see you, lad."

William chuckled, before kissing the tiny hand of Kim's, as she blushed softly. "And Kim, I see you've met Stephen. Such a nice boy. I'm hoping he's been nothing but gracious to one of my favorite students."

Kim smiled knowingly at Stephen, watching him smile guiltily. "Yes, sir. He's been kind. Just telling me about his hometown a bit." William nodded approvingly, before speaking again, his English accent flowing through the small area. "Well, I better get back to my seat. I got a bit of a task tonight with the young scoundrel Phil. We are now in his hometown of Chicago, so I have to put him over like he's one of The Beatles."

William chuckled before walking away, leaving Stephen and Kim to sit awkwardly once again. Stephen fiddled with his flat cap, as he spoke softly, his accent flowing through Kim's small ears.

"I guess we do have a bit in common, huh?"


End file.
